


The X-Men interviewing their movie counterparts: Quicksilver and Cyclops

by Silvercyclops_Shit



Series: SilverCyclops works because this pairing needs more cheesy AUs [5]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Meta, Movieverse actors interviewing comicverse characters, Told like a video, but it makes a little sense, it sounds weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28849176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvercyclops_Shit/pseuds/Silvercyclops_Shit
Summary: The video opens on four men sitting around a table. It then fades to a white background with text, “We asked the X-Men to interview their movie counterparts. Here’s how it went for Quicksilver and Cyclops.” The screen fades back to the group of men.
Relationships: Eleanor Camacho/Luna Maximoff, Luna Maximoff & Nate Summers, Luna Maximoff & Pietro Maximoff, Pietro Maximoff/Scott Summers, Tye Sheridan & Evan Peters, mentioned Jean Grey/Scott Summers - Relationship, mentioned Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Series: SilverCyclops works because this pairing needs more cheesy AUs [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847704
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	The X-Men interviewing their movie counterparts: Quicksilver and Cyclops

The video opens on four men sitting around a table. It then fades to a white background with text, “We asked the X-Men to interview their movie counterparts. Here’s how it went for Quicksilver and Cyclops.” The screen fades back to the group of men.

“Let’s start easy. How did it feel to be starring in a historical fiction, while most of the source material is still alive?” The white-haired man glanced up from the card. A rectangle appeared, stating that he was Pietro Maximoff/Quicksilver.

“Well, uh, it was a bit surreal, because you know that your, uh, mistakes?” Pietro nodded at the young man, who is titled as Evan Peters. “Yeah, any inaccuracies will be easily noticed.” The man with the text bubble naming him Tye Sheridan nodded.

“Yeah, yeah, definitely. But the thing with the newest movie was that when we had first started filming, the writers were leaning, like, super heavily into the romance between Jean Grey and you,” At this Sheridan gestured at the man listed as Scott Summers-Maximoff/Cyclops. “ But about halfway through the filming, you two came out and revealed that you’ve been married since, like, the eighties? Between the mid-eighties and the early nineties.”

“And we were planning on Pietro not being in it much due to scheduling conflicts, which is why he had gotten sidelined in the very beginning. It was, um, was filmed a lot when I was working on American Horror Story, and I was basically just a long cameo. So it was originally scripted for us to do a few longing glances, and Quicksilver waking up to Cyclops sitting at his bedside.” 

Pietro scoffed. “So, it was the writers' idea to portray our, for lack of better words, romance, as little as possible?”

“Yeah, pretty much. It-“

Scott and Pietro share a glance. “That is such bullshit.”

Peters nodded at Pietro. “Exactly! It was my idea, well more of our idea, for me to come back and shoot a few extra scenes with Tye. Because before we kind of had the, uh, the convenient killing of Havok last movie as kind of an easy way to introduce Quicksilver into the X-Men and create some tension. So because of that, we were kind of going towards the, uh, Scott has resentment towards Pietro.”

“And of course, Evan had like five minutes of screen time.”

Scott laughed. “Of course. So which of the scenes were filmed later on and edited in?”

“Well, there’s always a lot of scenes that are filmed and ultimately cut out. So we ended up having a scene where it’s shown that Quicksilver and Cyclops are roommates, and it kind of pans over the room, then we come out of the bathroom together, and both of us have wet hair, and we’re just kind of talking about the students.”

“So that one made it in, and it’s more implied? Because if you look, only Scott’s bed seems slept in, and he’s actually wearing the shirt I had in Apocalypse. But in the next one, it shows this little girl in a living room, and she has these dark sunglasses on, and she’s watching reruns in the news of a press conference talking about the death of Mystique. And you see the legs of, uh, Quicksilver. And I say something along the lines of, ‘What are you watching, baby?’ And Brianna Bone, this little girl who was originally just going to be an extra, is like ‘A show about auntie Mystique dying.’”

“And Brianna is meant to be our daughter, Luna?” Pietro and Scott can be seen sharing an amused glance. 

“Yeah, but it’s more implied, like the scene before. But as Evan was saying you just hear her say auntie Mystique, and it cuts off.”

“Are there any fun Easter eggs in the back of that scene?”

”Yeah, there are. It’s more of how can we show whose home this is, instead of accuracy, because we obviously can’t just go to your house thirty years ago and look inside.”

“Of course not. So they did this grey rug, and the tv is on like, a, um, bookcase, so you can see some framed pictures of the X-Men, and a few books written by Charles Xavier. And then another little picture has Deadpool, Spider-Man and their daughter standing with Luna, and that one was an actual picture that you lent to us.”

Pietro shrugged. “Luna was mad that Ellie hasn’t been in the Deadpool films yet, and she wanted to make sure her wife was in a film, at least in spirit.”

Scott was turning toward his husband. “Pietro, stop interrupting!” Both actors laughed. “Sorry. But I believe there was an end credits scene as well?”

“Uh, yeah. This one takes it from implied to actually there.”

Sheridan nodded excitedly, “I think that one was my favorite to film.” 

“We actually have it queued up, would you like to watch it?”

“Sure.”

“That would be awesome!”

“Good, I don’t know what we would have done if you two said no.” The screen started playing the scene.

_The camera opens up on a sharply dressed, blue, furry mutant going over papers at his desk. A knock is heard at the door. The man asks, “Who is it?”_

_A deep voice can be heard from behind the door. “Hank? We’ve brought a new student to be enrolled.”_

_Hank’s brow furrows. “You know that this isn’t the best time.”_

_“She needs help!” Desperation is laced through the second voice._

_“All right, bring them in.” The door swings open to reveal a plainly dressed man with a visor next to a flannel clad man with white hair, along with the little girl from before, still wearing her sunglasses. “Scott, Pietro, who is this?”_

_Scott gestures to the little girl. “This is Luna-“_

_“Our daughter.” Finishes Pietro. The camera swings back to the bewildered face of Hank before fading to black._

“So that was the end credit scene, Tye, I believe you said it was your favorite?” Sheridan nodded at Pietro. “And why is that?”

“I’m not exactly sure? Like, I love how the crew shot it, first of all, but another thing is the costume they designed for Brianna. It’s reminiscent of both the outfit we first see on Scott Summers and the outfit we see on Pietro Maximoff, which I thought was a really cool detail.”

Peters nodded. “It’s really cute. It’s, um, this smaller version of my Pink Floyd shirt from Days of Future Past, along with these jeans with the knees ripped out, and those are more like, um, Tye’s from the scene where Scott gets his powers. And then along with that, she has the watch Scott wears in Apocalypse and a pair of Converse that are rainbow.”

Scott quirked an eyebrow. “And what about the sunglasses? I noticed that they’re very similar to her first pair.”

“They are Luna’s first pair. The director actually had Tye and I call her to ask if we could borrow them.”

“She told me about that. She talked about what nice young men you two are, then she begged us for the picture of Deadpool’s family so you could borrow that as well.”

“So we have one final question, and then you guys can ask us a couple. This is at both of you, but it’s mainly for Tye. Did you find it disconcerting to suddenly be playing a gay character?” The actors both thought for a second before Peters opened his mouth.

“I can see why this is directed at Tye, but I’ll answer first. No offense to you, Pietro, but I was already trying to play Quicksilver as a gay man. I mean, you don’t get dressed in a silver jacket that matches your silver pants and silver hair for nothing. But because, uh, heteronormativity sells more tickets, I had to play it as something that’s not talked about. So, I didn’t find it disconcerting at all, because I was, um, already playing it. Tye?” 

“I would say something similar to Evan. I wasn’t expecting there to be a relationship between Cyclops and a man within the movie, but I did think there was something going on between you and someone other than Jean, like, cheating or whatever, for a long time. I just thought it would turn out to be Wolverine.” Scott makes a face. “It was awesome to get to play you as gay, maybe not openly, but it was still cool.”

“So we’ll ask you some, uh, questions now.”

“Which X-Man do you think was portrayed the best?”

“Pietro and I actually talked about this the other day. I think Kurt was the best portrayal. The writers really managed to show how naive he was when he came to America.”

“And I think it was Jubilation. Even though a majority of her scenes were cut, Miss Condor did an excellent job portraying both her appearance and her personality. The funny thing is, both of your portrayals were only off because you were more stylish than we were.”

“Excuse me, I was much more hip than you.” 

Pietro looked at Scott lovingly. “You really weren’t.”

Scott can be seen opening his mouth before Peters cut in. “Right, uh, the next question is, if you could have any other mutation, what would it be?”

“I would like to have telepathy.”

“Really?”

“Can you imagine how much that would help in torture? Especially having to get kids to explain why their homework is late.”

“Uh, that makes sense, Scott?”

“I think I would like telepathy or telekinesis. It would help us understand our son a little better, as well as getting him to tell us about his life.” All four men chuckle.

“I think that concludes our interview!”

“I would say so. Pietro?”

“This has been ’The X-Men interviewing their movie counterparts’.”

“Tune in next week for Mystique and Nightcrawler.” The mutants get up and walk off screen. The actors give each other a confused glance and follow. The screen fades to black. 

“Father and Dad did pretty well.” Nate glared at Luna.

“You’re just saying that because they spoke nicely about you. They just embarrassed me!”

“Whatever, Nathan.”

**Author's Note:**

> I write for a rare pair, and kudos keep me going. Tap the button if you enjoyed, leave a comment if you want to make my day!


End file.
